Light Story 2, Indonesian
by jennyVDL93
Summary: ONESHOT. Gampang dibaca. Ga ribet.  Nikmati saja bagai es krim yang sejuukk...  -Apakah geass terakhir Lelouch?


Light Story 2 : Terimakasih

-JennyVDL_Indonesian-

Perang telah berakhir, Zero Requiem telah lewat, dunia telah berubah menjadi tempat yang damai, tanpa seorang raja bernama Lelouch vi Britannia. Tubuhnya kini telah dikuburkan di Jepang, berdekatan dengan sebuah patung yang kini berdiri angkuh. Makamnya adalah sebuah tempat yang tenang, dikelilingi oleh taman yang terasa damai. Seorang perempuan berambut merah tua berdiri di hadapan patung itu dan membaca dalam hati sebuah kalimat yang terukir disana.

'A YOUNG MAN THAT HAVE TURNED THE WORLD INTO PEACE BY HIS DEATH SACRIFICE HAD RESTED HERE'

Ia bisa merasakan sebutir air mata membasahi pipinya, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Kallen?" Ternyata itu Gino. "Hi, Gino"

Keduanya kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan, menatap makam itu.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya pada pernyataan Nona Kaguya," kata Gino memecah kesunyian.

"Aku bisa," gumam Kallen

"Dia benar-benar mengorbankan nyawanya demi kedamaian? Rela dibenci demi... menyatukan dunia... dunia yang bersatu untuk menjatuhkanya.." suara Gino bergetar.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Gino,..." Suara Kallen benar-benar bergetar. Ia bisa meraskan air matanya jatuh lagi. Gino menatapnya, terdiam.

"...aku pernah merasakan bagaimana dibenci seseorang, dan itu sangat... menyakitkan.."

"Ya" Gino mengangguk.

"Tapi,... bagaimana ia mampu bertahan? Dikhianati oleh prajuritnya sendiri, Kuro no Kishidan.. Itu pasti... amat sangat... menyakitkan" Suaranya mengandung kesedihan yang dalam. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan pandangannya, siap menetes lagi.

"Hei! Itu bukan salahmu! Itu adalah keputusan Lelouch! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu!" Gino meraih tubuh Kallen dan memeluknya, membiarkan ia menangis di dadanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak percaya padanya? Mengapa aku mengkhianatinya? Kenapa aku tidak ada di sampingnya? Ia menahan semua luka itu sendirian! Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Apakah aku sebuta itu? Kenapa?" Kallen tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, pipinya telah basah oleh air mata, begitupula baju Gino.

. . . .

"Kallen,... itulah yang ia inginkan darimu," bisik Gino lembut.

"...Ia ingin engkau mengkhianatinya. Hal yang paling ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaanmu, memastikan dunia tidak membencimu walau tanganmu telah banyak membunuh. Ia ingin kau hidup bahagia, sungguh. Tapi, mengapa kau menyaikiti dirimu dengan menyalahkan dirimu, Kallen?" Kallen membelalak. Ia menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Geass?

Ia mengangkat dagu Kallen dan mencium bibirnya. Lembut.

. . . .

Gino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Gino,"

"Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sebentar? Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Aku yang traktir!"

"Tentu" Gino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih" Kemudian Gino berjalan meninggalkannya.

Taman itu hening kembali. Bukan. Bukan keheningan biasa. Damai.

Kallen menatap makam itu lagi sebelum bersimpuh di depan makam itu.

"Lelouch,... Gomenasai..."

Kemudian ia berdiri, membungkuk sangat dalam. Ia menyeka air matanya dan berbisik,

"Aku akan kembali, aku janji! Dan,... aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu..."

"...Arigatou,... Lelouch.."

Ia membungkuk lagi dan berjalan ke arah Gino, yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Good bye"

Ia tertegun. 'Apakah itu angin?' Ia menatap makam dan patung itu. Tidak terjadi apapun, walau ia amat berharap 'sesuatu' terjadi. Kallen kemudian tersenyum dan...

"Hey! Kallen! Aku lapaaaarrr!" kata Gino setengah berteriak.

"Ya! Aku dataanngg!" Ia berlari ke arah Gino. Namun, ia berhenti sejenak.

"Bye, Lelouch." Ia berbisik lagi sebelum lari ke arah Gino.

-JennyVDL_Indonesian-

Yeaaahhh! Selesai juga akhirnya! Gw sangat senang! Semoga ini tetap cerita 'ringan', walaupun penuh emosi. Ah! Kan cuma 681 kata! Berarti masih ringan dong? Yeaahh!

Oke, lo mungkin ga ngerti maksud dari 'pernyataan Nona Kaguya', yang sebenernya juga cuma bagian dari fanfic gw yang lain. Jadi, sebenernya di fict itu, Sumeragi Kaguya membongkar semua rahasia dibalik Zero Requiem, identitas Lelouch sebagai Zero, percakapan antara Lelouch-sama dengan Zero baru, bla bla bla, intinya rencana2 Lelouch atas kematiannya. Semua 'dikupas' dalam pidatonya di acara pemakaman Lelouch yang 'live', di tonton seluruh dunia

Okelah, gw juga belum publish sih, jadi gw harap lo bisa nangkep lah..

Last thing! I really hope everyone life happily after Zero Requiem... Thank you, Lelouch-sama. Hiks.

Ayo! Kalian juga bikin fict Code Geass yang banyak dong! Supaya Code Geass bisa di peringkat satu! Kalahkan Narutoo!

**Catatan : Saya telah membuat versi Inggrisnya dan saya juga membuat cerita ringan lainnya! Cek saja profileku dan selamat membaca! Maaf kalau ada salah2 kata! Aku ini masih pemula! Terakhir, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


End file.
